1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose reels and, more specifically, to a deck box hose reel having a direct drive and an autotrack assembly.
2. Background Information
Hose reel assemblies are devices structured to assist in transporting and using hoses, typically garden hoses for dispensing water. Generally, the hose reel assembly includes a base or housing assembly structured to rotatably support a reel, or “basket assembly.” The basket assembly's primary components are a barrel, around which an outlet hose is wrapped, two hubs which are coupled to the housing assembly, and guide plates which define the usable area of the barrel. The basket assembly also includes a crank, used to turn the basket primary components, and a water conduit having a movable outlet and a generally stationary inlet. The stationary inlet of the conduit extends away from the reel and is structured to be coupled to a supply hose which is further coupled to a water supply. The movable outlet of the conduit is disposed on the circumference of the reel. The outlet hose is coupled to the movable outlet and is used to deliver water to the end use. Hose reel assemblies also may include an autotrack device structured to wind the outlet hose on the reel in a controlled manner. In this configuration, an outlet hose may be coupled to the movable end of the conduit and, when the reel is rotated, the hose is wrapped, or unwrapped, about the reel. Thus, a hose may be transported and/or stored on the hose reel assembly.
Because the basket assembly is centrally disposed in the housing assembly, which is a relatively low location when the deck box is on the ground, hose reels typically include a handle having a geared hub that is disposed at a higher elevation on the housing assembly. One or more gears operatively link the handle to the basket assembly so that rotational motion in the handle is transferred to the basket assembly. Additional gears link the handle assembly to the autotrack device and cause the autotrack device to translate as required for the controlled placement of the hose on the basket assembly.